1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to supportive frameworks, and more particularly to internal combustion engine stands and transporting devices.
2. Description of the Relevant Art.
Supportive frameworks have heretofore been proposed for supporting various objects in elevated positions for assembly, servicing, transporting, storing, displaying and other purposes. For example, internal combustion engines are often removed from their permanent installations for overhaul and replacement. Hoists, jacks and lifts are commonly used in the trade for removing and installing relatively heavy vehicle components, such as engines and transmissions. Such components, when separated from their permanent installations, may be too heavy, awkward or cumbersome for one person to handle. Therefore, dollies, hand trucks, carts and similar devices are often employed by service facilities to support and transport engines, transmissions and other relatively heavy vehicle components.
Many such service facilities also employ engine stands which support engines in various positions for servicing.
Many vehicle and engine assembly plants have sophisticated and specialized equipment for handling components. However, such equipment may be unsuitable for service facilities which require such capabilities infrequently or which deal with a variety of components, e.g. engines for various vehicle models, and thus require greater flexibility and adaptability. Furthermore, individuals who occasionally work on vehicles have greater need for a supporting and transporting device that is adaptable to various engines and that requires relatively little storage space.
Previous engine stands and transport devices for engines have tended to be complicated, expensive, cumbersome to store, limited in their applications and otherwise not particularly well suited to accomplish the objectives of the present invention. Heretofore there has not been a supportive frame for vehicle components and other objects with the advantages and features of the present invention.